


Cannibal Family Values

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, the most fluffy thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal, Will, and Abigail make a home. Shameless domesticated fluff so sweet your teeth might rot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Family Values

Hannibal guides Will and Abigail through the enormous and empty house.

More a mansion, really. 

The walls will need a fresh coat of paint, the hardwood floors waxed. He will need to install bookshelves into the room that will serve as the library and study, but Hannibal isn't certain yet which room will serve what purpose, just yet. That will all come in due time.

For now he's enjoying the simple pleasure that comes from their faces as they explore their surroundings. Abigail runs ahead and disappears into one of the rooms.

It's his gift to them. A place to call home, with a big backyard for Will's dogs. It's removed enough that they can go about their personal affairs without disturbing any neighbors, and there is a place for Hannibal to keep a vegetable and herb garden.

Will takes Hannibal's hand and smiles. Hannibal smiles in return. 

"What do you think?" He asks. 

"How much?" Will answers with his own question, and shakes his head.

"No need to worry about that, my dear Will. Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"It's not too over the top?"

"It's perfect." 

\----

It's only a few weeks later that most of the boxes are put away. Some things still need to be decided, rearranged. But for the most part, they're settled.

Hannibal whistles Mozart in the kitchen, preparing sausage and omlettes with a side of toast, slathered expertly with homemade blueberry jam. Abigail's lunch is already waiting for her on the counter for when she wakes up for school. The coffee drips its rhythm from the French press, and Will sits at the table, flipping idly through the newspaper. His hand stroking the fur of one of his many dogs. 

The sun glows warmly through the window, painting everything in dusty gold. 

Abigail trudges in slowly, yawning. She smiles sleepily and takes her place at the table. 

"It smells wonderful." She says, and Will puts down his paper. Hannibal can't be sure, but it looks as though he may be counting Abigail's freckles. 

\----

Hannibal is in his study, putting the last of his many books on the shelf. It is a very old leather bound bible, written in Italian. He traces his fingers along its cover, over the golden engravings, and puts it into his place, 

It truly feels like home.

\----

Hannibal is teaching Abigail how to play the harpsichord when she first calls him "dad.". 

She's going through major and minor scales, a very fast learner Hannibal is pleased to discover. She's grinning brightly, her face aglow as her fingers dance across the keys. 

"Thanks dad." She says, her voice sparkles like champagne. She looks up at him, worried that she's made a mistake. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her temple before he demonstrates how to play a chord. 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a much darker part two, in which they all go hunting for the other other white meat. Yes/no?


End file.
